Sosmed
by Pixelcy61129
Summary: Terkenal di dua dunia itu gak enak- warnings inside /Bad at summary /
1. Kembali

**Warnings: Bahasa alay, 'Gue-Lo', Hints(?) Kesalahan EYD, Plot lambat, OOC, Typos(maybe)**

**My first fanfic(dipertanyakan) inspired by all my friends on social media. Thanks guys3**

**Bad at summary bahasa juga masih jelek *pout***

* * *

**Kuroko no Basuke belongs toTadatoshi Fujimaki**

**This fanfiction belongs to BakaYuuki**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Terkenal di dua dunia itu gak enak_.-

'piiip, piiip' kotak itu terus berdering. Kilas satu detik saja, sudah berdering lagi.

Sang pemilik kotak tersebut nampak tak peduli dengan kebisingan yang dibuat oleh benda canggihnya itu.

Tak salah lagi, itu pasti ulah para fans. Mereka terus mengirimi Kise e-mail yang isinya tidak jelas dan sama sekali tidak penting, macam '_Kise-kyun unyu bingittz' _atau _'Kise pacarin akuh bebb'_… Ada juga yang _sok_ kenal _sok_ _deket_, seperti _'Kise kapan pulang sayang?'_ plus _emoticon _':*' berulang-ulang yang super duper menjengkelkan.

Tak cuma e-mail, sms pun juga banyak. BBM dan Whatsapp apalagi. Entah mereka dapat nomor dan pin si pirang itu dari mana.

Parahnya lagi, mereka mengirim pesan-pesan itu 24 jam siang malam. Entah jari mereka itu terbuat dari besi atau baja.

.

.

.

Jengkel akan dering yang membuatnya susah tidur, akhirnya ia ubah _mode_ di handphone-nya menjadi _silent mode_ agar tidak berisik. Ia juga mematikan internet data di handphone itu supaya handphone itu istirahat, walau sms tetap bisa masuk.

Ia berbaring di ranjang empuk di kamarnya, mencoba tidur pulas untuk melepas penat bekas pemotretan tadi sore.

"Omong-omong, tadi gue bolos latihan gara-gara pemotretan itu. Gue juga belum izin sama Kasamatsu-senpai." Ucapnya pelan. –Daripada disangka-sangka sebagai orang gila atau semacamnya karena berbicara sendiri.

Setelah itu ia meraih handphone-nya, bermaksud ingin menelpon si kapten untuk meminta maaf. Namun, tak sampai mencari kontak Kasamatsu, ia terhenti di bar notifikasi. Menggelenglah ia heran. Benar saja. Baru ditinggal 1 menit, sudah ada 6 sms masuk.

Awalnya ia nampak tak peduli dengan pesan-pesan itu, melihat hampir semua pengirimnya adalah nomor yang tidak terdapat dalam _list_ kontaknya, yang tak lain adalah fans. Namun setelah melihat sebuah pesan dari kontak berjudul 'Kasamatsu-senpai', ia merasa tertarik untuk membuka pesan tersebut.

Dalam pesan itu tertulis:

"_Oi, kemana ajj loe, Kise? Knp gx dateng latihan? Blz gece._"

Mengejutkan.

Amat mengejutkan.

Mengingat sms ini adalah sms pertama dari sang senpai yang amat Kise hormati.

-_huh...?_

Seketika otak Kise dilanda kebingungan berat. Ia khilaf.

Selama ini Kise berkomunikasi dengan senpainya tersebut hanya dengan cara _face-to-face_ atau lewat telepon. Kasamatsu yang ia ketahui adalah orang yang sopan, keras, dan bijaksana. Ribuan kilometer jauhnya dari kesan 'alay'. Namun setelah mendapat sms tersebut, Kise keliru hebat. Ia mulai meragukan sang kapten.

Nampaknya ia harus mengenal senpainya itu lebih dekat. –iykwim.

'_Tadi ada pemotretan, kapten. Mohon pengertianmu_.'

Setelah beberapa menit Kise mengetik-hapus dengan jari gemetaran, selesai lah kalimat tersebut. Dan dengan pemikiran matang serta keyakinan kuat ia mengirim pesan balasan itu.

_Semoga dia ngerti maksud gue._

'message sent' begitu laporan pengiriman pesan tersebut.

Setelah melihat laporan itu, sekujur tubuh Kise gemetaran. Wajahnya memucat, sambil mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Ia ketakutan setengah idup, layaknya melihat _banana_ pria lain. *

'_Apa reaksinya? Apa reaksinya? Apa reaksinya?'_ itulah yang kini terus terngiang di pikirannya. Rasa penasaran dan ketakutan menjadi satu di hati kecilnya, membuatnya hampir mengompol.

*drret, drret*handphone Kise bergetar.

Menyalalah handphone itu, menampilkan locked screen dengan pemberitahuan di bagian tengah layar.

'A message from Kasamatsu-senpai' Begitu yang terpampang di layar handphone Kise.

Hening.

Begitulah wajah Kise setelah melihat pemberitahuan tersebut.

Namun sesungguuhnya hatinya bersuasana lain.

Seperti air yang bercampur dengan api, manis bercampur pedas, cinta bercampur benci, madu bercampur racun, dan terong bercampur cabe, kini dua perasaan bertolak belakang sedang berperang dalam _kokoro_nya. * (2)

Antara senang atau tidak pesannya dibalas sang kapten.

Dan dengan keberanian tinggi, ia buka pesan balasan tersebut.

'_Ouch yasudh. Nex time jgn lupa izin dlu ea'_

Hening.

Lagi-lagi wajahnya bersuasana begitu.

Kali ini, hatinya juga hening.

_To the point_, ia speechless.-

.

.

.

"BAKA BAKA BAKA! KASAMATSU-SENPAI NO BAKA! NAJIS, ALAY GILA! GELI GELI GELI GELI GELIII!" Ia keluarkan seluruh amarahnya, meneriakkan kalimat itu dengan mulut tertutup bantal. –Daripada disangka-sangka orang gila atau semacamnya karena teriak-teriak sendiri.

Maklum saja. Kouhai mana yang tidak sedih saat tidak di notice senpainya? * (3)

_Semua orang harus tau hal ini. Semua orang harus tau hal ini. Ya, semua orang!_—begitulah hatinya berkata.

"YOSH!" ucapnya lumayan keras. Semoga saja tidak ada yang mendengar.

Ia bergegas bergerak gesit mencari-cari sesuatu. Lalu berbinar-binarlah sepasang manik madunya setelah menemukan sebuah_ laptop_ model jadul yang lama tak terpakai.

Segera ia tekan tombol power. Dan betapa bersyukurnya ia mengetahui benda ini masih bisa menyala.

Ia kembali bergerak mencari-cari sesuatu. Tak lama kemudian ia kembali ke hadapan laptop nya dengan menggenggam sebuah modem. –boleh mencuri dari tas sang kakak.

Segera ia colokkan benda kecil itu, dan terhubunglah PC itu dengan internet.

Terhubunglah ia dengan dunia kedua setelah dunia nyata, dimana kepopulerannya berlaku.

Jemari tangannya bergetar, ekspresi wajahnya mendatar, detak jantungnya makin cepat.

Sambil menelan ludah, ia berusaha mengabaikan trauma masa lalunya di dunia yang akan ia masuki (lagi) itu.

'Selamat Datang di Facebook - Masuk, Daftar atau Pelajari Selengkapnya'

-TBC-

Mpang liwat~

* Cuma mau bilang kalau saat nulis kalimat itu, yang terlintas cuma banana B'D /dikeroyok readers/ Tapi bener serem lho (?)

* (2) itu ada terong sama cabe ngapain coba? Author bingung... *berpikir keras*

* (3) yang Kise harap di notis itu soal gaya bahasa sms, lhoo~ *smirk*

* * *

**NNAH! setelah lama meragu akhirnya fic ini kepublish juga… Jelek ya? Terlalu sedikit? Gomen deh._.v**

**Review, senpai~**


	2. Log in

Bukan saja matahari tak juga letih terangi siang,

Bukan saja bulan tak juga bosan temani malam,

Tetapi juga dia, yang dagunya tenggelam dalam kedua lututnya sendiri sambil gemetaran, tak juga terkumpul niatnya hanya untuk menekan tombol biru kecil bertulisan 'log in' di pojok kanan atas.

Satu menit lagi, genap satu jam jari telunjuk pemuda itu berada di atas mouse bagian kiri, yang mengarahkan kursor tepat di tombol biru itu, tanpa gerak.

Ia telah berhasil mengingat password akun miliknya, walau itu sulit.

Ia pun telah berhasil memasukkan password dengan benar pada kolomnya tanpa melihat apa saja yang telah ia ketik, walau itu sulit.

Untuk menekan tombol 'log in', baginya itu terlalu sulit.

Bagaimana tidak? Sudah lama sekali ia tidak merasakan berada di dunia satu itu. Merasakan keberadaannya pun.

Dunia tempat raganya berada saja sudah cukup melelahkan baginya. Untuk dunia yang satu ini, sungguh, ia tak punya ide apa-apa untuk mendeskripsikannya. Hanya memikirkannya saja sudah membuat kongslet otaknya.

_Haruskah gue tekan tombol ini? Atau nggak?_

Benar-benar, keraguan melarangnya melakukan gerak apapun kecuali gemetar. Benar-benar membuatnya takut. Untung saja keraguan tak melarangnya berpikir dengan akal sehat juga.

Celakalah bila iya, Kise akan kehilangan statusnya sebagai manusia karena tak mecukupi syarat-syarat manusia. Rumit memang.

Lelah dengan kegusaran yang megganggu pikir kerasnya, ia pun berhenti berpikir. Yah, lagipula sedari tadi ia tak tahu apa poin dari pemikirannya. Payah memang.

Semua yang mengisi ruang pikirannya semenjak 59 menit lalu itu adalah tiada berarti. Artis-artis hollywood yang bermain di film Fes and Furius, Presiden Amerika, Para personil Ekebi48, para tentara zionis, mereka semua seakan hanya numpang lewat di ruang pikiran si pirang tanpa maksud, lalu meninggalkan jejak kaki yang kotor. Pointless dan mengganggu.

Namun tidak lagi setelah si pirang menengok penunjuk jam di laptop jadulnya itu. Seakan 'menyadari waktu' adalah satu-satunya zat yang dapat membersihkan otaknya. Akhirnya ia rasakan kembali keadaan genap 1 jam lalu.

The 2nd chapter of 'Sosmed'

Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi

This fiction belongs to Pixelcy61129 a.k.a Yuuki

Happy reading!

Di tengah-tengah ruang pikirannya yang kosong itu, tiba-tiba saja muncul sesosok yang Kise puja.

Sang senpai yang sedang berdiri dengan gagah membelakanginya.

Lengkap dengan almamater yang berkibar kecil oleh angin.

Matahari tenggelam berada tepat di depan sosok itu. Bahunya yang lebar memecah sinar sang surya, menyisahkan bagian gelap untuk Kise, tak membiarkan sinar oranye itu menyilaukan kouhainya itu.

Auranya menggambarkan rupa sesosok malaikat. Terbayang dua buah sayap terpasang di punggungnya.

Kise terpana.

"Kise," Sosok itu pun berkata dengan suara yang amat berat, tetapi lembut.

"Ya, Kasamatsu-s-senpai?"

"Karena 1 tahun lagi aku akan lulus, –

Hanya mendengar kata-kata itu Kise sudah berkaca-kaca.

–berjuanglah sekuat tenagamu, demi Kaijou, dan semuanya."

"S-senpai..."

Sang senpai menurunkan dagunya sedikit. Bibirnya sedikit mengembang.

"Aku yakin, ini bukan akhir bagiku. Bagi kita. Aku masih akan bermain bersamamu dan lainnya seperti biasa. Kita masih akan terus berhubungan seperti selama ini."

"S-Se..-n...pa...-"

"Maka dari itu..."

Manik keemasan Kise kini dipenuhi air mata yang bergelinangan.

"Aku...

pengen tau nama pesbuk dan twiter kamu:*"

KLIK!

Ya, sepertinya keraguan masih kalah dengan ke-alay-an. Kalah menakutkan.

'_BENERKAH SENPAI KAYAK GITU? GAMUNGKIN! Tapi nyatanya... POKOKNYA GAMUGKIN!'_ Batinnya.

Sambil menunggu loading yang kelewat lama, ia terus berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bahwa sang senpai tidak mungkin mengecewakannya. Untuk kali ini, dan selamanya.

Namun pengaruh dari sms yang ia dapat tadi sangat kuat. Terlalu sulit baginya untuk tetap yakin begitu.

'_NYATANYA DIA BENERAN BEGITU! POKOKNYA SELURUH DUNIA HARUS TAU!'_ Begitulah.

ZRETTT!

Proses loading berhenti. Namun notifications yang telah menunjukkan 1.000 lebih masih belum berhenti bertambah juga. Sungguh, bagaikan granat yang dilemparkan fans untuk akunnya. Meledak-ledak.

Mulai dari like, tag, sampai pm yang tak jauh beda dengan yang biasa ia dapat di handphonenya.

'_Muakkin banget.'_ –Satu poin pertamanya tentang sosmed.

Lelah menunggu pertambahan notif itu berhenti, ia pun mengalihkan fokusnya ke bagian lain dari laman tersebut.

Ia membuka profilnya sendiri.

Dilihatnya postingan terakhirnya yang bertanggal 1 tahun 1 bulan lalu. Bulan-bulan terakhirnya di Teiko.

Sebuah foto yang baginya sangat memoriable. Fotonya dan rekan setimnya, Generation of Miracle.

Semua tersenyum di foto itu. Kise yang melihatnya saat ini pun ikut tersenyum.

Tertulis dibawah foto itu sederet kata sebagai caption.

"Aku akan terus mengingat ini, bahwa kita pernah bersama. Memang kita akan berpisah setelah ini. Tetapi kita pasti akan bertemu lagi, walaupun sebagai lawan."

_Yah, akhirnya kita ketemu lagi._

Pikirannya melayang mengingat-ingat masa-masanya di SMP. Canda tawanya yang selalu mereka sambut, air matanya yang selalu mereka hapus, dan lain sebagainya. Rasanya ia igin kembali ke masa itu lagi. Saat mereka menjadi teman, bukan lawan.

_Bakalan sama kayak gini nggak ya, aku dan senpai nanti... –SENPAI._

Ya, bayangan itu datang lagi.

Ia melirik bagian beranda.

Tak begitu berkesan apa-apa yang di situ, mengingat teman fb-nya haya teman-teman di Teiko. Hanya curcol kecil teman-temannya tentang keseharian di SMA masing-masing, foto-foto bersama teman-teman baru mereka, atau bahkan pacar baru. Yah, hanya sekilas kehidupan anak SMA pada umumnya.

Tetapi ada sesuatu yang menarik.

Posting yang dibuat Kuroko pada masa-masa Inter-High.

'**Seirin vs Touou. Kami nggak akan kalah**.'

Memang hanya postingan biasa. Tanggapan terhadap postingan itulah yang kurang biasa.

'**hmh! Yang bisa mengalahkanku hanyalah aku!**' tidak lain dan tidak bukan. Si Ace ireng yang kepedean, Aomine Daiki. Tidak sedikit yang memberi like terhadap komentar itu. Namun yag memberi komentar lain tidak sedikit juga.

'**Berjuanglah Tetsu-kun! Aku dukung kamu!^o^)/**' Momoi menambahkan yang lain.

'**Heh, Satsuki, sebenernya lo di pihak siapa sih?!**' Aomine membalasnya, kelihatannya sedikit mengancam.

'**Aku mihak yang menang:D Jadi kalian harus sama-sama berjuang!**'

'**Mana bisa begitu, nodayo**' Si hijau tiba-tiba muncul,–

'**Kalau niat mendukung harus sportif**' –dan menambahkan lagi.

'**nee, nee, kalian ngomongin apaan sih-.- mending anterin gue ke maji burger...**'

'**Heeee Murasakibara-kun tumben mau makan burger?**'

'**Apalagi nih satu, asal ikut. Mending nyambung-_-**' Aomine mulai bete.

'**Jangan seenak eek ganti-ganti topik, nodayo**'

'**Hm... Salah ya**'

'**Salah, Atsushi.**'

'**Heee Akachin, tumben ol**'

'**Yah, iseng aja. Salah ya**'

'**Gatau sih**'

'**Nggak ada yang salah, nodayo. Mau ol atau nggak itu kan hak Akashi.**'

'**Bener tuh!**'

'**Untuk ngerasain damai juga hakku...**' Pemilik posting akhirnya muncul. Membuat alur komentar berhenti 25 detik.

'**Eh...**'

'**Kurochin?**'

'**Kayaknya kita ngespam, nodayo.**'

'**Ngespam itu apa-.- jangan bikin tambah laper deh**'

'**Ngespam itu nyampah, Atsushi.**'

'**Oooh...**'

'**Semua, kalian harus minta maaf sama Tetsuya.**'

'**Dih, siape lo**' Seperti biasa, Aomine membantah.

'**Ini perintah.**'

'**Gausah sok deh, lo bukan emak gue**'

'**Udaaaaaaah jangan makin ngespam-...-**'

'**Salah ya**'

.

.

.

...

Speechless, itu Kise sekarang.

Selalu gak jelas, itu memang mereka sedari dulu. Ternyata tidak ada yang berubah walau segede jahe. Masih ngangenin.

Di postingan itu hanya dia yang tidak ada, dan ia merasakan sedikit penyesalan untuk tidak ikut serta di sana.

Ternyata sosmed tidak seburuk yang ia pikir.

'_mendekatkan yang jauh, ya..._' –Poin keduanya tentang sosmed.

_Jadi bisa tetep deket sama senpai walau dia udah lul... SENPAI._

Kalian udah apal kan.

Keraguan memang sudah kalah setelah 3 kali dilawan ke-alay-an. Tiada ragu lagi yang mecegahnya bergerak kecuali gemetar. Kini hanya ada penegak kebenaran anti-alay.

Dengan keyakinan teramat sangat, ia mengetikkan 'Kasamatsu Yukio' pada kolom pencarian.

Ia menunggu proses loading dengan semagat membara. Mentalnya benar-benar sudah siap untuk menerima ini semua.

Namun setelah proses loading selesai, ia dibuat menganga tidak percaya oleh hasilnya.

'Pengguna dengan nama ini tidak tersedia'

-TBC-

**YO READER DI SANA JUMPA LAGI SETELAH SATU TAHUN HUEHEHEHEH /ditimpuk tomat/**

**Huft akhirnya kepublish-..- gomen ya buat yang nunggu. Asalnya chapter ini mau dipublish semester kemaren. Berhubung saya lupaan ya.. jadi... ._.v**

**Yup! Paling lanjutannya semester depan mueheheheh /dirajam/**


End file.
